


Ruining The Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, F/F, Video Game: Among Us, adora has top energy, but i'm still gonna post it, catra has a crush on her obv, don't ask me why i wrote this i just hope someone likes it, this is the stupidest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra really needs to learn how to control herself when Adora talks to her in a sultry voice.Especially in the middle of playing Among Us and they're trying to catch a murderer.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233





	Ruining The Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> they play on skeld. inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/rotarydials/status/1307967103971069953?s=20)

_There are 2 impostors among us_

Catra breathed a sigh of relief, glad she wasn’t the impostor. Last round, she had killed three people before someone discovered the body. She wanted more action _._ To watch as all her friends died one by one because she’s the only one smart enough to avoid the impostors. 

She pressed on her keyboard to move forward, reading off her tasks one by one. Her first one was to chart the course in navigation, so she didn’t waste time in moving towards the area she needed to. 

Bow walked next to her and tried closing her in.

_Too close._

She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if she should run for it and call an emergency meeting. But he turned and left, so she did nothing.

Perfuma had come into the same room when Bow had stopped advancing towards her. She hummed, finally getting to her task. She was going to bring up his suspicious behavior when a body was eventually reported. 

Catra finished her task and went to her next one: swipe card. She absolutely hated this one, but still started going towards admin, eyes peeled for any hint of color that shouldn’t be there. One time, she’d been accused of being an impostor when she accidentally walked by Adora’s body without reporting it.

Adora was very offended when Catra hadn’t even noticed her.

She was barely entering admin when someone had reported a body. Her heart twisted at seeing Frosta’s white character dead, but better her than Catra. She unmuted her Discord so she could talk to the others, ready for all the arguing and shouting to entail. 

“Where was the body?” Glimmer demanded immediately. 

“Shields, and I saw Sea Hawk coming from there,” Scorpia announced. 

“Who reported the body?” Catra asked. A self report from Scorpia was beginning to look fairly obvious… 

“I did!” Scorpia continued. “But Sea Hawk was leaving shields when I saw it!” 

“This is my first time playing and I don’t even know what I’m doing…” Sea Hawk admitted, but Catra chirped over him. 

“You know, Bow was acting really suspicious. He was in navigation with me and got _really_ close. He left when Perfuma came in.” 

_“What!? No!”_ Bow shouted sadly.

“I was with Bow the entire time and he didn’t kill me,” Glimmer defended. 

“Only because I was there too!” Adora pointed out. “All three of us were working in O2. He might’ve been waiting for me to leave before he attacked you, or waiting for you to leave and kill me!” 

The voting time had begun a while ago, and Catra voted for Bow without hesitation. 

“So are we all going to forget about Sea Hawk!?” Scorpia cried.

“Wait, I don’t think it’s Bow. Scorpia, you are _really_ adamant about throwing Sea Hawk under the bus. Almost as if you guys were teammates and you were trying to get him in trouble to defect from you,” Mermista said. “I’m a detective, guys. I know this stuff. Throwing other impostors under the bus is okay when other people are suspicious, but Scorpia bought a bus and paid to have a highway put in so she could hit Sea Hawk.”

“Why are you defending him so much, Mermista?” Netossa questioned. “Are you guys doing a Bonnie and Clyde duo right now?”

Adora’s giggle rang through the Discord call, and everyone paused. This was hardly a laughing matter, and she continued until the voting time was down to ten. Catra smiled at both the sound and implications. 

“What are you laughing about, princess?” Catra asked. 

“Nothing,” she said slyly. “But I think too many people are suspicious right now, so skipping the vote might be the best thing to do right now.”

“First round skip, everyone?” Spinnerella questioned.

Catra chewed her lip. No one was safe during this game, and Adora’s sudden desire to skip voting made her look bad. Except she wasn’t even a suspect in the first place, so maybe she is just trying to get the game moving along. 

Her vote for Bow still stands, but she was disappointed to find only she had voted him out. Scorpia went with Sea Hawk, but everyone else had skipped the voting. 

_No one was ejected. (Skipped)_

Catra hummed as she continued going through her tasks. She was heading to shields when an emergency meeting was called. She unmuted, smiling to think someone was finally going to get ejected from the stupid ship.

“Who is it? Who did it?” Mermsita asked excitedly. 

“No, I just really missed you guys…” Scorpia said.

They all skipped voting, and they were done within a couple of seconds. She rolled her eyes as she muted her Discord again and went back to traveling to the shields in order to begin priming the shields. 

Her attention span went everywhere, focusing on too many things at the same time. Her eyes drifted here and there, squinting whenever she saw someone pass by her. Bow walked… too close to the vent, but he turned around and hightailed out when he saw her. 

She sighed as she approached the shields. She clicked the red hexagons with little care, and she was done with that one after a couple seconds.

Catra moved carefully, passing by Scorpia and Perfuma. Both of them had argued about who was going to be red at the beginning when Catra swooped in and took the color from both of them. Perfuma was pink, and Scorpia had gotten stuck with green.

She was traveling through to get to electrical so she should fix the wiring when the ‘Dead Body Reported’ screen flashed. She nearly jumped, then started laughing when Sea Hawk’s dark blue astronaut appeared with the x crossed through on the voting screen. 

Catra unmuted herself to say, “I don’t care about the evidence, it was Bow.” 

He screeched making him look all the more suspicious. “NO! Stop, it’s not me!” 

“What were your tasks this round then?” Adora asked, a small laugh coming from her. 

Bow gasped loudly. “Adora!”

“Answer the question,” Netossa demanded. “What were your tasks this round?” 

“What were _your_ tasks this round?” Bow defected. “Now that I think of it, I have not seen you this entire game. Have you been venting?”

“I can serve as an alibi,” Spinnerella chuckled. “We were working in the lower engine.”

“How would you know where they’ve been?” Mermista prodded. “Unless _you’re_ the one that’s been venting!” 

“No!” Bow shouted, growing equally frustrated as Adora’s laughs filled the audio. “My whole point is I _haven’t_ seen them! And Adora would you _stop_ laughing like a pumpkin over there! Please, just shut up!”

Adora sighed loudly, clearly catching her breath. “Now, where were we? Voting Bow out, right?” 

“Right!” Perfuma agreed. “Bow seems the most suspicious.” 

“Bow!” Glimmer shouted, betrayal laced deep in her voice. “I defended you last round and you managed to get out of it! I can’t believe you would lie to me!” 

With Glimmer’s last sentiment, everyone voted immediately. Bow was the only one who hesitated, and he groaned as loud as he could while Glimmer and Mermista masked in hurt. They had both been the ones to try and throw the blame off of him just for this to happen. 

“You guys should listen to me more often,” Catra said. “See what happens?” 

As the voting ended, the screen changed to a much more ominous one. 

_Bow was An Impostor_

_1 impostor remains_

Right before everyone muted, Scorpia said, “If someone kills me, I’m going to lose my shit.”

Catra went through her checklist and was heading to electrical when the lights flicked off. She shrugged, not thinking much of it. It would be an easy fix and was on her way. She had walked into the room when she noticed Adora was already in there, and her phone had started ringing. 

Adora was calling her separately. Her phone chimed with the Discord ringtone, and she glanced at it before picking up. She couldn’t think of a reason for Adora to be calling her apart from the others. The game itself has a chat…

“Catra!” Adora shouted. “Catra, I saw Mermista’s body in weapons!” 

Catra scrambled to get closer to her computer screen, peering carefully at her surroundings. “What are you doing with me then!? Go report it!” She started to move when Adora’s purple character stopped in front of her. She could still move, but she was curious now. “Uh, Adora?”

“Yes?” she replied in a sultry tone. “You didn’t do your task. Or were you sabotaging it?” 

Catra swallowed a lump before moving back towards the wiring she was supposed to fix. “No, I just forgot. Now go report Mermista! I’ll fix the lights after I finish my task.”

“I dunno…” Adora sighed dramatically. “I kinda feel like staying in here with you.”

Catra paused, her hand ghosting over her keyboard. She was supposed to be connecting wires together, but Adora’s words had her momentarily paralyzed. “What?” 

“It’s all blaming each other all the time, but no one ever stops to try and work together. C’mon, work with me.”

“We both have different tasks though. Adora, this is the whole point of the game!” 

“I know, but… I just want to work with you.”

Catra’s breath left her. Adora never talked to anyone during rounds. She stretched out on her bed, her phone resting by her side as she tried to figure out what Adora wanted. Her headphones hung snugly in her ears, but she could hear nothing but her soft chuckles. 

“I really am going to miss you…” Her words were rolling off her tongue, and Catra was too busy focusing on how to breathe right to be too alarmed. “I liked having you around.”

“Uh, yeah,” she replied. Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Bye, Catra!” 

Catra’s eyes widened when she realized what was happening. She yelped as Adora’s character stabbed her in the back and she violently fell to the floor in a bloody heap. She looked back to her phone and saw that Adora had hung up. 

Then she had the audacity to report Catra’s body. 

“Guys, Catra’s body was in electrical!” Adora yelled when she unmuted. “I think I saw Perfuma walking away from there!”

“Yeah, I saw her walk in that hallway when Adora reported it,” Mermista said to everyone. 

“No!” Catra shouted to no one. All of the dead have to stay muted afterwards, and she opened the chat to see Frosta and Sea Hawk had already been talking about how Adora had killed them and somehow still got her fellow impostor ejected, despite him having not killed anyone. Bow had been complaining about how she outsmarted everyone and turned their friends against him. She nearly threw her laptop when she saw what the girl had put in the chat as well. 

adorable

DEATH OF CATRA NOOOO BABE ILY I MISS YOU

adorable

ill fucking avenge you i swear

cat

BUT YOU KILLED ME

She typed to the dead and the ejected as Adora went on to win the game.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was playing with my friends today and i got the impostor voted off so next round they said they were coming for me if they were impostor and they literally killed me first. i play with my name as "banana" so when voting began they said "banana smoothie" and won the game
> 
> just a story but i thought it'd interest someone lol
> 
> so anyways idk why i wrote this but i really hope you guys liked it because i love this idea and i just hope i did it justice :D  
> 
> 
> vibe with me on tumblr: adoraang


End file.
